


All I Want

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: There isn’t a lot worse, Sid is sure, than listening to your mother choking back tears at not being able to afford seeing her son in person over Christmas break.





	All I Want

 

 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart, but there’s just no way—”

There isn’t a lot worse, Sid is sure, than listening to your mother choking back tears at not being able to afford seeing her son in person over Christmas break. 

“Mom. It’s okay,” he tries to reassure her. “There’s a lot of other students in the same boat. They do some kind of special dinner or something for us. It’ll be fine.” 

Sid has no idea if the university does jack for students who don’t go home for break but he isn’t about to tell his mother that. “Or maybe I’ll get invited over to one of the guys’ houses or something.”

Also a false promise; Sid knows for a fact that nearly all the other guys on the team are from out of state (or country, in the case of the Swedes and the other Canadians). “And we’ll be able to Skype and stuff.”

“Okay.” Aw fuck, she’s definitely crying now. “Thank you for being so good about this, Sidney. And I’m so sorry, if only your dad’s work—”

“Mom. It’s going to be fine. And the year’s half over. I’ll be home for the summer before you know it.” Sid checks the time and winces. “Mom, I’m really sorry, but I have a final starting in half an hour and I need to get going.”

Sid exchanges goodbyes with his still-sniffling mother and ends the call. He stares for a moment, unseeing, at the bland cinderblock walls of his dorm room. He knew that attending university in the U.S would result in some sacrifices, but there’s a difference between knowing that and staring directly down the barrel of a winter break spent completely alone. He’s managed to make a few friends here, but only on the team. Talking to people outside of a hockey context is...difficult. He’s too much of an introvert for the more bro-y types on his dorm floor, and he’s too much of a jock for the more introverted types he meets in some of his gen-ed classes.

Sometimes he wonders what things would have been like had he not chosen to go to an American university so far from home. But chosen it he has. He liked the look of their sports program, but it was the nearly full-ride scholarship he was awarded that cemented his decision. Moments like this are hard, though. Moments when he misses his mom, and his little sister, and the familiar neighborhood rink in Cole Harbor. Misses being somewhere where he isn’t just considered a socially awkward meathead with a Maritime accent so thick he’s heard girls snickering about it behind his back at parties. 

No use wishing. Sid pockets his cell, slings his messenger bag over his shoulder, and heads out to take his final.

 

***

 

Campus empties out quickly after finals week. It’s been a miserable time, everyone stressed out of their minds, the weather producing slush and rain instead of snow. Sid is glad to be able to take a break from studying for a while, but with school out and his teammates gone, he doesn’t know what to fill the time with.

Phil lent Sid the use of his beat up truck while Phil was back in Wisconsin with his family, but the freedom it offers quickly grows stale. Being able to drive wherever he wants isn’t all that much fun when he has to go by himself. The holiday bustle of the mall just makes him feel down about missing the holidays with his family. He’s too broke to do anything cool like attend a Pens game. And he’s already gone with Flower to see the only remotely interesting movie currently in theaters. 

So he mostly stays in his room between visits to the gym for workouts, watching game tape and an inadvisable amount of Netflix. There are a couple other students in the dorm still but they’re scattered among the other floors and Sid doesn’t know them. And in his current state of mind, meeting new people is the last thing he feels like doing. He manages to maintain a falsely cheery demeanor whenever his family calls or Skypes him, but it’s exhausting. And he’s pretty sure Taylor sees through his bullshit, but what else is there to do? Just wait for break to be over and his team to come back, and his life to start up again.

 

***

 

It finally snows a few days into break. The temperature drops abruptly during the night, and in the morning Sid wakes up to fluffy snowflakes falling thickly outside his window. He can’t help but feel a little excited. Snow reminds him of home. Snow means weather cold enough for pond hockey, and snowball fights with Taylor. And while he won’t have either of those things here in Pittsburgh, the fresh blanket of white at least makes it feel more like Christmastime. 

His bed is shoved up against the window, and he spends most of the day wrapped up in a duvet watching the snow fall between episodes of Band of Brothers.

 

***

 

By the time dusk begins to settle over the campus, the snow has stopped. The now pristine quad is bathed in the particular blue twilight that only seems to fall on snowy evenings. Sid is struck with the desire to go for a walk. 

The muffled silence of the deserted campus actually is kind of nice. The ever present city noise seems pushed back, until he can almost pretend he’s back home again. 

He doesn’t run into a soul until he rounds a corner to take a shortcut behind one of the dining halls. Sid isn’t paying attention and nearly trips headlong over a guy who is, for some unfathomable reason, lying on his stomach in the snow with one arm reaching under a dumpster. The guy yelps, Sid nearly faceplants, and something small and dark and alive darts out from under the other side of the dumpster.

“Catch her!” the guy yells desperately, and Sid is so startled he responds. He throws himself after the animal like it’s a loose puck, and by some miracle, pins it to the snow with one mittened hand. The animal turns out to be a scrawny cat. It has bedraggled fur and makes horrible hissing and yowling noises. Sid holds it at arm’s length, away from his face as it bats its bared claws ineffectually in the air. 

The guy catches up to him, panting, and reaches for the cat, crooning at it in what sounds like Russian, maybe? The guy ignores the cat’s squalling and zips up it inside of his coat, soothing it and gently bouncing on his heels as if he’s trying to calm a human infant. To Sid’s surprise, the cat seems to settle, and the man’s words shift to English. 

“So cold, I know, I know. Shhhh.” He finally looks up at Sid then, and seems to freeze momentarily, mouth a little slack. He has sleepy, warm brown eyes and when he breaks into a smile, it’s wide and so earnest Sid can feel the corners of his own mouth turn up in response. Keeping one hand cradling the cat, the guy reaches out the other to Sid.

“Thank you for catch. I’m Evgeni. Can call me Geno.” 

Sid awkwardly shakes Geno’s hand. “Sid.” Geno is kind of staring at him, and it’s making Sid feel squirmy so he gestures at the cat as a distraction. “So what’s the deal there?”

“I’m feeding her, maybe three weeks? But tonight, is so cold. Baby cat shouldn’t be out in snow.” 

The cat has poked her head over the vee of Geno’s partially zipped coat and is blinking up at him. She has long tabby-colored fur and looks to Sid like she’s more a half grown adult than a kitten, albeit small and underfed looking. She lets out a tiny mew, and, when Geno strokes her under the chin, a rusty, guttering purr. Surprisingly loud for something so small. Sid’s always considered himself a dog person, but he can admit that she’s pretty fucking cute. 

“What are you going to do with her?” he asks Geno out of curiosity. Geno looks a little lost at that.

“Not think so far. Just think, get her out of cold.” He looks up at Sid. “Fuck.”

 

***

 

Sid isn’t quite sure how things progress from there to him offering to drive Geno and the cat to a pet store for supplies, but they do. Probably a combination of pathetic (human and feline) sniffling, Sid’s Canadian manners, and the fact that neither of them know fuck all about Pittsburgh’s public transportation system. 

As it is, it takes them ages before they pull into the nearly deserted parking lot of a sprawling Petsmart. During which time Sid learns that Geno is an international student from Magnitogorsk, Russia, loves animals, is studying international business, and has capital “O” Opinions on Pittsburgh professional sports. He’s gleeful when he notices the roll of stick tape lying on the dash and the ensuing enthusiastic conversation about hockey carries them all the way through the automatic doors of the brightly lit store. 

Geno is as excited as a little kid, and drags Sid to first look at the hamsters and the parakeets and the colorful fish before they make it to the cat supplies. The cat, meanwhile, seems to have fallen asleep inside Geno’s jacket. Geno gets a little distracted looking at sparkly collars that have things like “Princess” stitched on them, so Sid takes it upon himself to go after the necessities. He’s carefully comparing the labels on two different boxes of flea medication when he senses Geno’s eyes on him. Sid looks up, and Geno is wearing a small smile and a soft look in his eyes that makes Sid’s heart rate tick up a little. 

“Very serious,” Geno says, touching his thumb to the furrow between Sid’s eyebrows. Sid flushes.  Which, what? He’s know this guy for, like, two hours at this point? “Thank you for help,” Geno continues. “Not everyone do. You're good guy, Sid.”

Sid is well and truly red-faced by this point, and hurriedly shoves a box of flea medication at Geno. “This is expensive but it’s the best kind. Can’t just buy her rhinestone collars, you know.”

“No fun,” Geno tells him, but he’s grinning as he does. 

 

***

 

Sid helps Geno pick out a plastic disposable litter box, food, and a water dish. He negotiates Geno down to buying only  _ one _ catnip mouse toy. The cat, who Geno has taken to calling Dixie, is handed off to be bundled into Sid’s coat while Geno first pets all of the cats in the adoption center, then pays for their purchases. She is a light warmth against Sid’s chest, and it feels...nice. 

Also nice is the breadth of Geno’s shoulders, and the way his legs go on  _ forever _ , now that Sid has a moment to notice. 

He tries unsuccessfully to put it all from his mind.

 

***

 

They’re quieter on the drive back to campus. The snow has begun falling again and Sid needs to concentrate on the road. Geno turns the radio on to play softly and hums along with it, stroking Dixie meditatively. At a stoplight, Sid turns to glance at him, only to find he’s already looking back, face thrown into harsh shadow by the streetlights so Sid can’t read his expression. Sid wonders what the hell exactly is going on. Sid doesn’t take to people like this. He doesn’t feel comfortable with new acquaintances like this. And he sure as hell never feels like maybe he could almost lean over the center console and kiss someone he barely knows. But there’s just something  _ about _ Geno. 

The light turns green, and Sid pulls his attention back to the road. 

 

***

 

Geno lives in one of the more impersonal and inconveniently located dorms their campus has to offer. Sid parks the truck and gets out to help Geno carry in Dixie and all of her accoutrements. He also studiously does not look at Geno’s ass as he follows him up the stairs. 

When they open the door to Geno’s floor, loud European dance music is blasting down the hall. Geno swears in Russian. 

“Sasha home,” he says grimly. “Was hoping he still with girlfriend.” Geno shouts something and the music cuts out. A guy dressed only in a towel leans out into the hall, and his face splits into a manic grin when he sees Geno and Sid. 

“Zhenya!” he crows in delight. “Who is this? Finally you stop being boring and bring pretty boys home. So proud!” He clutches his heart dramatically and turns to Sid. “What your name, beautiful? What you doing with Zhenya? Out of his league!”

Sid is so stunned by being called “pretty” that he can only gape. Geno snaps out something angry in Russian and the guy dissolves into a fit of cackling. Geno switches to English, ostensibly for Sid’s benefit. 

“Sid is just new friend. Help me with problem.”

“Good, good, I hope problem is your di—  _ mpf _ !” Geno claps his hand over the guy’s mouth and manhandles him back into the room. Sid follows, trying gamely not to find the show of strength attractive, nor the way Geno’s ears get red, cute. 

Once inside Geno’s roommate sprawls on his bed, legs spread uncomfortably wide for someone in a towel. “So,” he says, in tones of great satisfaction. “My name Alex, but you can call me Sasha. What is problem you help so nice with?”

Dixie chooses that moment to decided she’s tired of sleeping in Geno’s coat and wriggles free, taking a leap that lands her squarely onto Sasha’s bare knees, claws extended. Sasha screeches in alarm, Geno swears, Dixie goes rocketing under the bed, and Sasha’s towel ends up on the floor. 

_ Motherfucker _ , Sid thinks, hand clapped over his traumatized eyes as Sasha is consumed by a massive sneezing fit.  _ Now what? _

 

***

 

Unbeknownst to himself, Sasha is apparently deathly allergic to cats. 

“We only have dogs growing up, didn’t know,” he says apologetically to a crestfallen Geno. “Sorry, Zhenya.”

Geno cuddles Dixie to his chest and looks so damn miserable that Sid is speaking before he’s quite thought things through. 

“Um, I’ve got a single?” Sid says hesitantly. “And I’m not allergic, so.” 

Geno’s face lights up and he stares at Sid as worshipfully as if he were Wayne Gretzky, or something.

“ _ Best _ ,” he says feelingly. Sid chooses just to smile back at him and to manfully ignore Sasha sniggering in the background. 

 

***

 

Sid refuses to let Dixie into his room until she’s had a bath and a dose of flea meds, so the first order of business when they get to his dorm building is to take Dixie into the hall bathroom and try to wash her. It’s a production. 

There’s a lot of splashing and yowling, most of it coming from the cat. The ordeal ends with Geno’s white t-shirt plastered to his skin, and a very pathetic but clean Dixie wrapped into one of Sid’s towels like a small indignant burrito. 

Geno’s now translucent shirt clings to his chest and shoulders, and Sid gets distracted watching a bead of water slip down from Geno’s jaw and slide down his collarbones. Geno has a gold chain around his neck and Sid has a brief and embarrassing vision of sliding his fingers underneath and  _ tugging _ . 

“Sid ok?” Geno asks him with a concerned frown, as he dandles Dixie in his arms like a baby.

“Haha, totally fine,” Sid laughs nervously. He could punch himself in the face, he really could.

 

***

 

After Geno follows Sid into his room, Geno stands in the middle of it, frowning a little at the bare walls and spartan desk. Sid cringes a little. All he really has as decoration are a family picture on his nightstand that his mom sent him, and a hastily Blu-Tacked poster of the Habs that Taylor had given him for his birthday. 

“It's a little boring, I guess,” Sid says. “Like me.”

“No!” Geno exclaims. “Room is little bit sad, but you are not boring.” He thrusts Dixie at Sid, as if she’s a remedy for self-deprecation. “Hold baby cat, bond while I’m get stuff from hallway. See, she like. Good taste.” 

Dixie is purring like a small motorcycle engine and is butting her still-damp little head against the underside of Sid’s chin. 

“You gonna stay with me, eh?” Sid says to her, unconsciously copying the gentle bounce-sway Geno had been doing earlier. “What do you think about that?”

Dixie blinks, and makes a small “mrrr” sound. It’s really cute. 

Geno insists on setting up Dixie’s things, dictating that that Sid should sit down on his bed and continue rubbing Dixie with a towel to dry her. Geno fills her water dish, sets the litter box in a corner, and opens a can of food, which has her squirming out of Sid’s arms and scarfing down the food like she’s still starving. 

Geno gently strokes her one last time and reluctantly gets to his feet. 

“Should go,” he says. “Getting late. Give me phone, I’m put in my number. Can come tomorrow to take care of her?” 

“For sure,” Sid says, and hands his phone over. When he gets it back, there’s a new contact for a “Zhenya)))).” The photo is a selfie of Geno at a zoo or something, grinning cheesily in front of some flamingos. 

“Zen-ya?” Sid asks.

“ZHenya,” Geno corrects, the first syllable a gentle blur of sound. “Is ah, name for friend? Close people?”

“Cool,” Sid says, feeling his cheeks flush pink. “Zhenya. Did I say it right?”

Zhenya ducks his head, but Sid can see that he’s smiling shyly. “Sound most good.” 

 

***

 

That night after Sid curls up under his duvet to sleep, Dixie jumps up and crouches hesitantly at the foot of the bed. Sid makes encouraging tongue clicks at her and she relaxes, padding up his body to tuck herself up in a small warm ball under his chin. 

“Hey, baby. You’re a good girl,” he tells her sleepily, and her purr increases in volume in response. 

This is really nice, he thinks, as he drifts off to sleep. He’s barely lonely at all.

 

***

 

After snuggling with him all night and eating the food he puts out for her in the morning, Dixie has apparently decided he’s the best thing ever. She winds around his feet and meows so plaintively that he picks her up and takes her with him to the bathroom when he goes to take a shower. She perches on the counter and stares at the curtained shower cubicle the entire time he’s in it like she’s afraid he’s not going to make it out alive. 

“See?” he tells her. “No harm done.” She doesn’t look convinced, but she settles into a contented loaf on the counter while he brushes his teeth and spends too long wondering if he should put gel in his hair or not. He tells himself that it doesn’t matter, even if Zhenya is coming over. He probably couldn’t give two shits about Sids hair. “No gel,” he tells Dixie. “He doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter.” She makes another of her “mrrrrp” noises and it's probably cat for “you’re full of shit.”

Zhenya doesn’t call or text until around one in the afternoon. Sid is dangling a skate lace for Dixie to bat at when his phone chirps. He lunges for it, and the text reads “can come over??? how is my babe???” And while Zhenya’s talking about the cat it still makes Sid's heart skip a beat.

 

***

 

When Sid lets Zhenya in he’s red-cheeked from the cold and has snowflakes dusting his hair. “Hi Sid,” he says, and the way he says it sounds so fucking warm. He rustles the shopping bags he’s holding. “Bring lunch, and bring you present.” 

“I-what? You didn’t-“ Zhenya just waves him off and shoulders his way into Sid’s room to exclaim and fawn over Dixie. 

“You be good girl for Sid?” Zhenya croons. “Best girl?”

Sid sidles into the room, gently closing the door behind him and continuing to panic a little. Zhenya brought him something? 

“So,” Zhenya says, rummaging in his bags. He sets a couple trays of supermarket sushi on Sid’s desk. “ You eat sushi? This maybe not best but, store had.”

“Sure,” Sid says, all of the manners his mom drilled into him making him freak out about the fact that he doesn’t have anything to offer Zhenya in return. 

“Also,” Zhenya says, tongue poking playfully between his teeth. He takes out a package of Reese’s Peanut Butter cups and waggles it at Sid. 

“Those are my favorite,” Sid says. “How’d you know?”

Zhenya abruptly turns beet red. “Hockey team bio in student newspaper.”

“Oh!” Sid says, and they stare at each other. “So, you knew who I was before we met?” 

Zhenya hunches in on himself. “No, look up online edition last night.”

“Okay,” Sid says inanely,  and they stare at each other for a second until Zhenya gives himself a shake and continues digging in his bags. 

“Got you some stuff for sad and boring room,” Zhenya says. “Need lights!” He pulls out at least four boxes of Christmas lights, and a long length of glittery tinsel. “Need to put up high, bad for cats. You have stapler?”

What follows is a thorough Christmas-ifying of Sid’s room. The tinsel is stapled around his bulletin board and taped to the cinder block around the Habs poster. Snowflake window clings are carefully placed all over his window. There’s a bauble hanging from Sid’s desk lamp and Zhenya has bought one of those velvety microfiber throw blankets in red and green plaid, that he insists is for Dixie, but spreads over Sid’s bed. The multicolored lights get festooned pretty much everywhere. 

They take a break part way through to eat the surprisingly decent sushi and demolish the Reese’s. Dixie bats around her mouse and tries to get out of the blinged out Christmas-themed collar Zhenya brought her. 

“Need to keep on,  _ kiska, _ ” Zhenya admonishes her. “So people know you belong to someone.” 

It would feel nice, Sid thinks, belonging to someone. 

 

***

 

By the time they finish, Sid's room is unrecognizable and dusk is falling outside. They turn off the overhead fluorescents and switch on the Christmas lights. They sit side by side on the floor, leaning on Sid’s bed and looking up. The room is totally transformed by the soft, colored light. It sparkles on the tinsel and in Zhenya’s eyes when Sid looks over at him, only to find Zhenya’s already looking back. 

“Thank you,” Sid says quietly, and because the moment feels close and safe, he adds: “I didn’t want to let on to anyone, but I was feeling down about staying here over Christmas.”

Zhenya’s expression is so gentle, and so understanding. “Same, for me. Not do much for Christmas in Russia, but New Years is big holiday. Family so far away.”

“Yeah,” Sid sighs, and wraps his new plaid blanket tighter around his shoulders. Dixie comes over and flops into his lap. “Hi bud,” he tells her. Then, to Zhenya: “I can’t thank you enough for all of this, Zhenya, I— ” to Sid’s horror his voice breaks and he feels tears well up in his eyes. He pauses to try and get himself under control. 

“Is my pleasure, Sid. Thank you for help with Dixie,” Zhenya says, and wraps an arm around Sid’s shoulders. Sid lets himself sink into the half-embrace and Zhenya tightens his arm in response. He feels a brief pressure on the top of his head, like Zhenya might have tilted his head for a moment to lay his cheek on Sid’s head. Sid feels his heart rate pick up. He doesn’t want to fuck this up by reading the situation wrong, but Zhenya is just so…

He eases back to look Zhenya in the eyes, and Zhenya is staring at him. Sid blinks, and unconsciously bites his lower lip. Zhenya lets out a shuddering breath, and  _ leans forward _ . 

“Sidnyusha. Tell me if not want, okay,” he says, and leans even closer. 

“I want,” Sid breathes, nearly against Zhenya’s lips, and then they’re kissing.

Zhenya’s hands come up and he winds his fingers through Sid’s messy curls. Sid moans into the kiss. He angles more towards Zhenya and he feels Dixie vacate his lap and his blanket slip from his shoulders. He’s got his hands on Zhenya’s chest and he can’t stop himself from sliding them up over Zhenya’s broad shoulders, down the strong line of his back, and then up again, under his shirt this time. Zhenya gasps into the kiss, and breaks it to take a few deep breaths. 

“Sid,” he says, wonderingly, before pressing his mouth to Sid’s throat, his jaw, the tender spot behind his ear. Sid sighs in pleasure and captures Zhenya’s mouth with his own again, practically straddling him at this point. 

When he realizes he’s kind of...grinding down into Zhenya’s lap, he pulls back. “Uh,” he says.

“Sid. Gonna kill me,” Zhenya says. “So beautiful.” 

“I— what?”

“Most beautiful boy I’m ever see. Think I’m dreaming first time I see you.” 

“Oh,” is all Sid can say. “Oh. You— I. I don’t usually, with anyone? I’m bad. With people. But you, I’ve wanted to kiss you since an hour after I met you. You’re—”

He runs his fingers through Zhenya’s hair and Zhenya smiles sweetly at him. “I like you,” Sid finally says simply. “I just really, really like you.”

“Me too,” Zhenya says, and resumes his attentions to Sid’s kiss-reddened mouth. 

 

***

 

They don’t have sex, but they make out for what feels like forever. They end up in Sid’s bed, half-naked and trading sleepy, warm kisses. 

“Late,” Sid murmurs against Zhenya’s chest. He’s head’s pillowed on it and Zhenya’s arm is curled around him. 

“Mmhm,” Zhenya hums in agreement, and runs his fingers through Sid’s hair, yet again. Sid is really grateful he forwent the hair gel. “Sleep?”

“I need to get an early workout in tomorrow,” Sid says ruefully. 

Zhenya laughs softly. “How early is early?”

“Seven,”

“Ugh, worst,” Zhenya playfully whines, before going quiet. “You want me to go?” he asks.

“No,” Sid says, and buries his face in Zhenya’s shoulder. “I really don’t want you to go.”

Zhenya soothes him, stroking his hand up and down Sid’s arm.

“Okay, Sid,” Zhenya says, with the weight of a promise. “Won’t leave you.” 

“Good,” Sid replies.

 

The last thing that he thinks, before sleep takes him under, is that this Christmas is turning out to be its own kind of wonderful, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Started this fic last year, it's about time I finished it.
> 
> Partially beta'd by [werebear ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/). Any remaining errors are my fault for posting before she had time to see all of it!
> 
> Title is, of course, from "All I Want For Christmas is You," by Mariah Carey. 
> 
> Yes, Geno did call his cat he had IRL “babe,” at least on Twitter. 
> 
> I imagine in this AU that Geno sleeps over most of the time, but especially when Sid is gone on roadies, in order to take care of Dixie. Sid thinks his RA doesn’t know, but he totally does. Sid is the captain of the hockey team, and while he has no idea of his on-campus status, and would never abuse it if he did, his RA does nothing because he’s not about to tell Sidney-Fucking-Crosby that he knows about his admittedly clean and quiet cat. Kid has been looking way less peaky and a happier these days anyway, probably good for him.  
> Sid takes Dixie home for the summer, and then later on, Sid and Geno totally get off-campus housing together and are that one gross old married couple who everyone knows is going to be together forever.  
> Sid gets signed by the Penguins when he graduates, after winning a championship with his college team. Geno gets a job he can do remotely and they and Dixie move together to Pittsburgh. And they and Dixie and maybe another cat or a dog and def. some human babies live happily ever after. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, which I'm most active on) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi and cry with me about how hockey both real and fictional has eaten our lives.


End file.
